Kolpakko ja Nallekarhu
by Dark-hearted Fairytale
Summary: Isoveli valvoo kun pikkuveljet nukkuvat, vaan nukkuvatko kaikki sittenkään? AU-ficci tavallaan, missä Pohjoismaat ovat veljeksiä keskenään.


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor its characters used in this fanfic. They belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sama.

* * *

Kolpakko kolahti vasten puista lakkaamatonta pöytää kovan äänen kaikuessa hiljaisessa linnassa. Hiljaisuus ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut linnan olevan autio. Päinvastoin, siellä asusteli viisi miestä, joita yhdisti moni pieni mutta tärkeä seikka.

_'Yhdistää... Hmf, todellakin meitä kaikkia yhdistää vaaleat hiuksemme. Sekä pohjoinen syntyperämme, sekä neljä vuodenaikaa...' _Puupöydälle aiemmin kolahtanut kolpakko nostettiin talven kylmyyden kuivattamille huulille. Ai että kuinka kylmä olut teki terää kuivuneille huulille ja ruokatorvelle. Pitkä mies - joka Tanskanakin tunnetaan tuttujen kesken, tai ihan vaan Den - päästi autuaan huokauksen kylmän kuningasjuoman virkistäessä uinuvaa lihaksineen täydellistä kehoa. Tanska ei ollut itseäänkehuva, kunhan nyt voittaa jollain tapaa Preussina tunnetun Gilbertin ja Ruotsina tunnetun Berwaldin.

Jälleen vatsa sai kylmää jumalaista juomaa täyteen laukkuunsa, muuttaen sen pian ravinnokseen ja eristäen siitä erästä ainesta, joka aivoihin päästessään sai aikaan eräänlaisen harmonisen autuuden tilan, joka kaikessa jumaluudessaan poisti rajat yön ankeudesta nostaen aiemmin masentuneisuuteensa juomisen aloittaneen miehen onnelliseksi ja onnistuvaksi , eli yksinkertaisemmin sanottuna Tanska oli humalassa.

Niinpä raikui Kalmarin linnassa, jossa viisikko oleskeli, iloinen, sävelrikko tanskankielinen laulu, jonka sanoja ei kannata edes lausua tanskaksi. Tanskaa ei haittanut, vaikka hänen niinkutsutut pikkuveljensä Ruotsi ja Norja heräisivät lauluun, hehän vihasivat vanhusta jo muustakin. Humalapäissään Tanska oli kuitenkin unohtanut pikkuveljiensä suojatit, Suomen ja Islannin, joista Suomi oli Ruotsin taaperoikäinen liitosvaltio ja Islanti Norjan vauvaikäinen pikkuveli vereltäänkin, mitä Tanska ei kahden muun kanssa ollut.

"... V-veli..." Oviaukosta kuului pientä piiperrystä, mutta silti humalaisen Tanskan taikakorvat kuulivat äänen. Rivo laulu loppui kuin seinään ja iso mies pyörähti ympäri huomatakseen oviaukossa piilossa olevan Suomen.

"_Min lille hvalp_, mikä tuo sinut tänne?" Tanska tervehti pikkuista iloisesti. Suomen siloiset pullaposket alkoivat hehkua ruusunpunaisina hänen piilotellessaan nallekarhuaan selkänsä takana.

"... Ummm... Tuotaa... Minä vain... en saa unta..." Pikkuinen änkytteli kuin kertoen jonkun salaisuuden isolle miehelle. Tanskan toinen vaalea kulmakarvoitus nousi miehen pohtiessa mikä saattaisi aiheuttaa pikkuiselle nukelle noin nolostuneen tunnetilan.

"Et saa unta? Vai näitkö painajaisia?" mies kysyi rehellisesti huolestuen lapsukaisen ujoudesta -ei sillä että Suomi normaalisti olisi rohkea, mutta nyt toinen oli liian ujo Suomeksi-. Kyseinen poika vain pudisti arasti päätään viiveellä, mikä sai aikuisen entistä enemmän pohtimaan mikä toisella oli hätänä.

"E-e-e-ei-i... V-v-va-va-vaan..." lapsi peitti punaisesta hehkuvat kasvonsa nallekarhunsa turkkiin. Siitäkös herra viikinkimaa huolestui ja ponkaisi pois tuoliltaan polvistumaan lapsen eteen. "Vaan mikä on?" hän kysyi lempeällä äänensävyllään. Suuret violetit nappisilmät katsoivat ylös mieheen ujosti.

"... M-mi-minulle sattui... pieni va-vahinko..." Suomi kuiskasi miltei olemattomasti. Vielä toimivilla aivosoluillaan Tanska ynnäsi yksi plus on yksi on kaksi ja tajusi mikä vahinko oli sattunut. Ison miehen piti peittää kädellään kasvonsa, kun tajusi kuinka paljon oli ollut huolestuessaan pienokaisesta. Isoveljellisen tyhmyytensä tajutessaan hän ulvoi naurusta omalle tyhmyydelleen, mikä sai Suomi-paran itkemään kovaan ääneen väärinkäsityksestä, mikä puolestaan herätti kaksi teini-ikäistä Pohjoismaata, jotka eivät todellakaan pitäneet kesken unien herätyksi joutumisesta, etenkään kun herättäjänä oli jollain tapaa eräs iso mies...

Näinpä yön pimentämässä linnassa nauruntapainen ulvonta muuttui pian tuskan huudoiksi, mutta kertokaamme se, ettei henkilövahinkoja tullut sinä yönä.

* * *

Käännökset:

Min lille hvalp (dan.) = Pieni koiranpentuni.

Tämä ficci on pieni lahjantapainen mama-Finilleni hänen syntymäpäivänään (Onnea vielä kerran!), toiselle Finille, sekä Den-kamisamalle. Toivottavasti tästä pidetään, mutta rehelliset palautteet ovat aina plussaa.


End file.
